1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a hydraulically damping elastic bearing comprising an inner tube, an outer tube which is concentric or eccentric relative to the inner tube and is located at some distance from the inner tube, and an elastic part inserted between them. The elastic part includes at least one chamber filled with damping medium. The bearing also includes at least one elastic stop.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art includes elastic bearings, such as those disclosed in German Pat. No. 27 03 038 and German Pat. No. 27 55 117, which comprise an external bearing sleeve and an internal portion held inside by an elastomer body, whereby the elastomer body has recesses above and below the inner part as an elastic chamber. The metal inner part, on part of the outside adjacent to the recesses, has a space, in which an elastic stop is inserted. When such stops are used in the inside of a chamber filled with hydraulic fluid of a hydraulically damping elastic bearing, noises occur when the elastic bearing is prestressed and simultaneously twisted, since the elastic stop pad slides backward along the inside wall of the outer tube as a result of the stick-slip effect. This noise can, of course, be reduced by a suitable flexible configuration of the rubber stop pad, by plastic slide bushings or by liquids with better sliding characteristics, but it cannot be eliminated. These patents are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.